


Why Jaskier Doesn't Have a Horse

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, but its cute, this is just ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Just Jaskier's inner musings, explaining why he travels by foot
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Why Jaskier Doesn't Have a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> I was not going to post this on here because it's so short but it's my most popular prompt response on tumblr so here it is.

Jaskier knew, logically, his feet hurt. And he knew he _could_ get a horse. He had the money.

Travel would be easier. He could keep up with Geralt better.

But he would lose the _view_.

Jaskier figured out early on in their travels that when he was trailing behind Geralt, who was perched on Roach, he was at perfect eye level with some of Geralt’s best… assets.

It’s Geralt’s ass. He’s eye level with Geralt’s ass. And what a nice ass it is, toned from all the riding, no doubt.

So no, Jaskier wouldn’t get himself a horse.

Instead he would keep following his witcher, enjoying the view, and letting his mind drift to warm beds and toned asses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as @electricrituals


End file.
